


You don't belong here (anymore)

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Feelings, Friendship, Panic Attacks (kind of), Scared Derek, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: “Derek?” Stiles’ voice could be heard by him through the whole house. “Derek?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had an inspiration I can’t seem to find right now, but it was something like “You don’t belong here” (or at least I think so)  
> Maybe someone likes it? :)

“Derek?” Stiles’ voice could be heard by him through the whole house. “Derek?” the teenager called again and came closer with every step. Derek just hoped he’d go, he’d give up finding him and just leave him alone. But he didn’t. Of course he didn’t. Because this was Stiles after all. And of course Stiles would look for him as soon as he heard about the fire that had been in his loft. And surely he’d look for him at the Hale House.  
Derek couldn’t even hear him open doors in the house, just heard him going straight to the room he himself was in, and the next second Stiles stood in front of him. As if he’d sensed him being in here.  
“Derek”, Stiles said for the third time, but this time it wasn’t a question. It sounded more like Stiles was worried about him. Maybe he was. Probably he was. Derek wouldn’t be surprised, if Stiles was worried about him. He’d be worried about himself, if he were him.  
“Derek, what happened?” Stiles asked. Derek didn’t look up. Just kept staring at the ground and shook his head. He’d had an almost-panic-attack because of the fire, and fled to his former house, but he couldn't tell him that. He couldn't tell him how weak he was. Not even when Stiles had already seen him like this.  
“Derek, what are you doing here? Hey!”  
When Derek felt Stiles’ hand touching his arm, he finally looked up. He could see Stiles’ eyes widen in shock – probably because of the tears on Derek’s face, and Derek hated himself for letting him see this –, but then the teenager just sighed and gripped his arm, pulling him up. “Derek, you don’t belong here.”  
Derek almost flinched at that words. “Why?” he croaked out.  
“Because this is a lonely place, and you shouldn’t be lonely.” Stiles even smiled slightly at him. “And now come on, I’ve been looking for you for hours now.”


End file.
